A rocket may be launched from a carrier aircraft. For instance, the rocket is released at launch altitude from the carrier aircraft, and its motors are ignited after clearing the carrier aircraft.
The rocket may be required to fit within an interface envelope in order to be mounted to the carrier aircraft. For instance, the rocket may have to fit within the interface envelope to satisfy ground clearance and attachment requirements. A problem may arise if the motors extend beyond the rocket's frame and cannot fit within the interface envelope.